


freedom

by pufferang



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Discussion, Gen, just a normal day at abis! :), lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufferang/pseuds/pufferang
Summary: “date, doesn’t it feel nice to be free?”(aka: pewter and date share a brief chat)
Relationships: Aiba & Date Kaname, Date Kaname & Pewter | Amanoma Futa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	freedom

“date, doesn’t it feel nice to be free?”  
pewter’s voice rings through the 6th basement floor, clear and curious. a simple question that carries far more than meets the eye.  
a low “huh?” of a sound escapes date. he’s sitting in his chair, and pewter is pacing. a common scene. “pewter, what are you talking about? freedom?”

pewter adjusts his glasses. “yes, freedom. what is it like to roam the world without a trace of your past in mind? what is it like to be free from your own memories? you are one who is bound by no past. miraculous,” he breathes. “do you seek your lost memories, or are you living for the future?”

now, date was not prepared for a discussion like this when he decided to head into the station for the day. 

he rubs his temples, expressing a _why does this have to happen to me?_ to aiba. it’s not like they haven’t experienced one of pewter’s moods like this before, but that it’s tiring to deal with sometimes. the goal is usually to get done with the conversation as quickly as possible, but date cannot help but be fascinated by this choice of topic.

“pewter,” he sighs, “i’ve never thought solely about myself, or my own identity. i just am who i am. i’ve never thought about freedom. what are you even defining it as?”  
“a lack of burdens from your past life- or, in other words, from before six years ago.”  
“oh.”  
“so do you feel free?”  
date thinks for a moment- a spiral of questions in his mind that refuse to go unanswered- yet all of them are unanswerable.

“no. i do not.”

a voice he forgot about rings inside his head and date instantly regrets what he just said. _date….._ aiba audibly frets, _would you happen to remember things from your past?_  
_no,_ he replies, a sort of mind-whisper to ensure that pewter wouldn’t hear it, even though he wouldn’t anyway. _my past does not matter. i am not him._ aiba laughs her little AI laugh. _of course you aren’t,_ she muses.

pewter notices that date has been staring into space for far too long.  
“date?”  
date blinks, mentally slapping aiba. “yeah. i’m here.”  
date promptly stands up and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i have never written anything in my life, much less ever POSTED any writing, ever!!! so basically this is super scary. this is something i wrote waaaay back probably last year or early this year and finally decided to post. this was basically a test! i want to get used to posting to hopefully write more in the future! feel free to talk to me or share Creative Writing Constructive Criticism....
> 
> edit: i..... just found an unfinished rewrite of this sitting in google docs. that i completely forgot about.... i’m leaving this up tho :) i’m still happy with it!!!


End file.
